Ep 119: Paradise Lulu-Live -For Hilulu
Idols: Paradise Team #2 (members- Hibiki Shikyoin (center), Haruka Bokerdole, Nijiru Bokerdole, Milulu Bokerdole, Mizu Yosei, Naru Ayase, Shine Shiroumi, Sophy Hojo, Hanako Inoue) and Hilulu Coord: Radiant version of everyone's Casual Coords Song: START:DASH!! (source for the lyrics: LoveLive Wiki) Before the live Haruka: I'm glad you decided to perform with us, Hibiki. Hanako: We'll show Hilulu how strong you can be ^^ Hilulu: Gambatte ^^ Nijiru: Let's hurry and perform! Milulu: We'll be so sparkly on stage... Mizu: We believe in you! Naru: I was so happy when you asked me to join ^^ Shine: Let's go. Sophy: Yeah! Everyone's coords start glowing and they run to the stage Performance I say Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!! Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!! Haruka: Everyone's singing with a Prism Voice! Ubuge no kotoritachi mo Itsuka sora ni habataku Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu Hanako: Hibiki sugoi! Akiramecha dame nanda Sono hi ga zettai kuru Kimi mo kanjiteru yo ne Hajimari no kodou Hibiki: Maybe '''theyre right. Ashita yo kaware! Kibou ni kaware! Mabushii hikari ni terasarete kaware START!! Nijiru: I knew it, she actually cares! Kanashimi ni tozasarete Naku dake no kimi janai Atsui mune kitto mirai o kirihiraku hazu sa Kanashimi ni tozasarete Naku dake ja tsumaranai Kitto (kitto) Kimi no (yume no) chikara (ima o) Ugokasu chikara Shinjiteru yo... dakara START!! Naru: Such an happy show! Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!! Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!! '' Mizu: This feels great!!'' Ameagari no kibun de Takamaru kitai no naka Tsumazuita koto sae mo Omoide ni shiyou Milulu: I didn't know I was so good at singing! Ashita ga saku yo! Kibou ga saku yo! Tanoshii Merodii kuchizusami saita DASH!! Sophy: Just a little... before the Making Drama... Yorokobi o uketomete Kimi to boku tsunagarou Mayoi michi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa Yorokobi o uketomete Kimi to boku susumu darou Sore wa (sore wa) tooi (yume no) Kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera Kanata e to... boku wa DASH!! "Making Drama, Switch On!" Naru finds a key, and recognizes it as the key for Hilulu's cage. Everyone runs towards the cage, and Hibiki opens it. As Hilulu exits a light spreads and she exits in her awakened form, hugging everyone else. The dark sky becomes bright and a castle can be seen on the background. "Princess Cage!" Mata hitotsu yume ga umare... Hilulu joins the team. "Airy Change! Eternal Airy!" Kanashimi ni tozasarete Naku dake no kimi ja nai Atsui mune kitto mirai o kirihiraku hazu sa Haruka: Our dreams have come true! ' Yorokobi o uketomete Kimi to boku tsunagarou Mayoi michi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa ' Hanako: And your dreams will too! Yorokobi o uketomete Kimi to boku susumu darou Sore wa (sore wa) tooi (yume no) Kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera Kanata e to... boku wa DASH!! Hibike! Kakumei no Kane! Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Falulu Vocaldoll Category:Hibiki's shows Category:Haruka's shows Category:Nijiru's shows Category:Milulu's shows Category:Mizu's shows Category:Naru's shows Category:Shine's shows Category:Sophy's shows Category:Hanako's shows Category:Hilulu's shows Category:Prism Voice Category:Hidden Prism Voice Category:Full Prism Voice Category:Secret Awakened Category:Awakened Vocal Doll Category:Eternal Airy Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri